harveycomicsdatabasefandomcom-20200213-history
Richie Rich (2015 TV series)
| director = | starring = | writer = | country = United States | network = Netflix | picture_format = 1080p (HDTV) | first_aired = | last_aired = | company = AwesomenessTV (DreamWorks Animation) | executive_producer = | producer = Don Dunn | num_seasons = 2 | num_episodes = 21 | list_episodes = | website = | related = }} Richie Rich is a sitcom series produced by DreamWorks Animation's AwesomenessTV for Netflix. The first season, consisting of 10 episodes, was released on February 20, 2015. A second season of 11 episodes was released on May 22, 2015. Plot Richie Rich is a boy who turned vegetables into a clean energy source. As a result, Rich now has over a trillion dollars. Rich lives with his family in a mansion filled with toys, contraptions, and his best friends Darcy and Murray are always by his side, along with Irona, Rich's robot maid, his dad Cliff, who loves naps and is a bit dense, and his jealous sister Harper. Also, Darcy loves spending money and Murray doesn't want anything out of budget. Cast Main * Jake Brennan as Richie Rich, after finding a way to harness energy from vegetables, he becomes a child trillionaire. * Brooke Wexler as Irona, Richie's robotic maid. * Kiff VandenHeuvel as Cliff Rich, Richie's and Harper's dad. * Lauren Taylor as Harper Rich, Richie's jealous older sister who wants to get into Harvard. * Joshua Carlon as Murray, Richie's money manager and best friend. * Jenna Ortega as Darcy, Richie's other best friend, who enjoys spending his money. Recurring * Ysa Penarejo as Tulip, a friend of Harper. * Nathan Anderson as Tahj Production The series was announced in October 2014 as part of an ongoing partnership between Netflix and DreamWorks Animation, in which DreamWorks will create 300 hours of original programming for the service. Unlike the comics, where the lead character comes from a wealthy family, Richie Rich has a self-made fortune from an innovative green technology. The series follows his adventures with his new wealth. Brian Robbins (co-founder and CEO of DreamWorks Animation-owned AwesomenessTV), Tim Pollock and Jeff Hodsden (The Suite Life of Zack & Cody) are the executive producers and showrunners. Additionally, AwesomenessTV's Shauna Phelan and Joe Davola serve as executive producers on the series. Episodes Series overview | color2 = #E6BE66 | link2 = #Season 2 (2015) | episodes2 = 11 | start2 = }} Season 1 (2015) | ShortSummary = Richie Rich (Jake Brennan) is happy with his new trillionaire life, but Murray thinks he's spending too much money. When Richie's dad decides on having family game night the same day as Richie's concert, he must burst into two people and go a two places at one time. | LineColor = 004727 }} | ShortSummary = Harper tries to finish her science project for Harvard grad school, but her friend, Tulip holds her back. Meanwhile, Richie is given an island and he makes fun out of it after cancelled plans. | LineColor = 004727 }} | ShortSummary = When their dad's smothering level of attention drives them crazy, Richie and Harper set him up with a lady who looked unattractive on the dating website, but turns out to be pretty in person. | LineColor = 004727 }} | ShortSummary = Richie tries to get out of doing a book report on The Wizard of Oz by directing a movie starring Darcy, Murray, Irona and neighbor's son Tahj. | LineColor = 004727 }} | ShortSummary = | LineColor = 004727 }} | ShortSummary = | LineColor = 004727 }} | ShortSummary = | LineColor = 004727 }} | ShortSummary = | LineColor = 004727 }} | ShortSummary = | LineColor = 004727 }} | ShortSummary = | LineColor = 004727 }} }} Season 2 (2015) | ShortSummary = | LineColor = E6BE66 }} | ShortSummary = | LineColor = E6BE66 }} | ShortSummary = | LineColor = E6BE66 }} | ShortSummary = | LineColor = E6BE66 }} | ShortSummary = | LineColor = E6BE66 }} | ShortSummary = | LineColor = E6BE66 }} | ShortSummary = | LineColor = E6BE66 }} | ShortSummary = | LineColor = E6BE66 }} | ShortSummary = | LineColor = E6BE66 }} | ShortSummary = | LineColor = E6BE66 }} | ShortSummary = | LineColor = E6BE66 }} }}